Catch the Butterfly
by seregilrocks
Summary: This story's main character is Lilly. It's about her and Asuma's son Ruki whom I named .There's of course all chara's of NARUTO. Yaoi/ het warning. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

"Minessa Renoult, the council sentences you to death…" The words came forth harsh from the King's lips; everyone knew she was a traitor, but never expected her to actually get caught. "…For your crimes against the country of Andilei which result to High Treason" the king continued. The room was stock still for a few moments as they took in the news. _No…not Minessa, no!_ The people in the courtroom's thoughts seemed to echo across the large hall, for all that she was a traitor, Minessa was Andilei's darling, and her beauty and qualities were known throughout the land. With one last glance at the council's retreating backsides, the king's men came and put the manacles on her hands. Minessa did not look back as they led her to her awaiting cell before her final day, even as the wails and keens grew more urgent from the crowd behind her.

Renforn jumped down from his mount, careful not to hurt the bundle well secured in his arms. He raced up to the stable lad, not even bothering with an order as he continued to run, run; heading in the direction of the back entrance of the Prison. "Halt! Who goes there?" A burly prison guard yelled over to him; Renoult didn't stop to answer, just clutched the bundle closer. "Lord Renforn Hale, I must speak to someone on the inside." The guard looked left and right, grunted, then moved and allowed Renforn passage; even in his rush Renforn could not stifle his ironic laugh, the guard to must be involved as well. Not pausing to bother with this though, Renforn raced down sets of stairs, to the lowest dungeon, until he finally found what it was he sought. "Minessa…" Renforn stated breathlessly. Minessa turned toward him, and even in her prison garb and sad environment it made his loins ache. Minessa held up a hand looking towards him, but not at him. "Do you have it?" Renforn nodded slowly, silently unwrapping the bundle before the bars. Inside, the little pale arms grasped at nothing, clasping its fingers; tears formed in Renforn's eyes, she looked so much like her, his darling daughter. The little girl in Renforn's arms turned her head both ways to look at her parents. Her mother looked on with an apathetic look, obsidian eyes and long midnight black hair studying her daughter faintly. The little girl mewed in her mother's direction, when her father started tickling her lightly, causing a small smile on her face. "Ah…she's so beautiful" Renforn said, blue eyes gleaming from unshed tears. Minessa looked at him blankly, "Take care of her". Renforn gave a weak smile, touching his beloved's face through the bars. "Ah my love I would, but they should be coming for me soon." Minessa's face finally gave a reaction, looking quizzically at him. "What are you getting at?" She asked trying to conceal her shock, "You are innocent." Renforn cast a sad glance "I was…I am, but I've told them the truth. I love you, and I knew what you had been doing." Renforn watched as Minessa straightened back to an emotionless façade.

"They know nothing of Lillian, give her to one of my kin, they will watch over her." Renforn shook his head. "Duc de Patrick has sold us out; he has told the King most of what he knows, including Lilly." A small smile etched onto Minessa's face as she heard the familiar nickname from Renforn's lips. Glancing up, she looked warily into them for one last time, memorizing his blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and how guilty she felt for dragging him into it as well. Renforn looked up, and they locked gazes, once again feeling connected as one. The perfect moment seemed to last minutes, but the spell was broken at the sound of sentry moving in. "They are here now…" Renforn said lightly, despite the situation. Minessa suddenly reached out and grabbed Renforn's hand; he smiled at her, taking in the sight of her pale ethereal beauty just as the guards came in. In the next moment, a bright light flashed, and when he looked down Lilly was gone, but Minessa's hand was still locked in his own. They stayed like that, seemingly in slow motion, clasping hands through the bars of a prison and smiling, even as the guards came in bearing arms and threats and charges. All Renforn saw was her smile.

* * *

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed as he scooped up the money on the table. "I win again Granny!" Tsunade glared daggers at Naruto, yet she wasn't particularly angry. It had been 2 years since the recapture of Sasuke, and Tsunade found it great that Naruto had altogether found happiness if just a little since that time. Though at first it hadn't been easy, there were a lot of fits _and _fists thrown; Tsunade and Kakashi were able to appease their young charges and allow them to reconnect once again. Now, it was nigh impossible to separate the two, though from their constant arguing it would seem unlikely, and they reconnected with Sakura and their other friends as well. Adding to this, Tsunade mused as she watched Naruto gloat and prepare for another round, Naruto would become Hokage. There was no doubt in Tsunade's mind about _if_ it were gonna happen, only when.

Yet staring at the young man, Tsunade knew instinctively he was missing something, though she couldn't pinpoint it exactly. Naruto grew, and looked practically identical to the Fourth, were it not for his orange clothing fetish, and the ladies seem to swarm to him; including one might add, a certain pink-haired medical Nin. Turning her thoughts aside, Tsunade turned her attention back to Naruto "Alright Naruto, prepared to get your ass kicked by this granny"; Tsunade couldn't hide her smirk as she saw Naruto smile.

_Two months later_

Sasuke scowled at…well everything. Today was the day, Naruto had become Hokage. He looked up at the Dobe, literally doing cartwheels after he gave his speech to the townsfolk. Sasuke couldn't lie, he was proud of the boy, err, man. He had finally accomplished his dream of becoming Hokage, and suddenly Sasuke felt useless. Turning slowly, he started back towards his tin apartment. Judging by the change of dull rapt staring faces to loud cheering, he figured the Hokage had stepped down, and the festivities were beginning. Sasuke sighed as he walked inside, shutting the door behind him. Pulling out a book, it was not long before he was wrapped into it, so wrapped into it; he barely heard when Naruto came in. "Teme! Why weren't you there?" Sasuke had to smirk at Naruto's petulant look. "I was busy Hokage-sama." Naruto gave a smirk of his own, putting his face in front of Sasuke's. "Then…what were you up to?" Sasuke inhaled a breath, unable to exhale, he knew, he expected Naruto to kiss him; however, he still was shocked at how right it felt when he did. Sasuke closed his eyes, sensing a big change coming. At the moment, Sasuke was thinking of an affair between not only just two 17 year old men but also the Hokage and former traitor of Konoha. Just as Sasuke was about to verbalize this to Naruto, they heard a sharp cry to the right of the chair Sasuke was sitting on. They both looked over, eyes wide, to see a pale little baby with black hair and brilliant blue eyes stare at them. This confused silence lasted only a moment before the baby shrieked again then began to cry. Lily had arrived.

Dun Dun Dunnn... Okay. TBC. Please Read and Review! By the way, Lily is going to be the main character from now on, but there will still be some Narusasu ^.~.


	2. Chapter 2

So just letting you know, this part of the story starts 16 years after Lilly is found. Read and you will get it! Please Review^^

* * *

"_What's the point of something that disappears as soon as it's born?" – Sasori_

'It's odd how something so seemingly simple could become so troublesome, yet breathtakingly beautiful' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto glanced out of the window from the Hokage's office, now his office, and sighed slightly. He linked his hands together, staring out of the massive window that he had stared out of for many years, 16 to be exact, and in two days it would be Lilly's birthday. Naruto's lip rose on one side, remembering the absolute hysteria he and Sasuke had felt when they had first found Lilly. It had taken Tsunade 2 months to help Naruto come up with a decision on what to do with the infant, since he had just started his job as Hokage and it seemed wise to ask her opinion. In the end it was hard for anyone not to see the likeness of Lilly and the Uchiha, and after taking care of the infant with Sasuke for 2 months, Naruto didn't think he could hand her over to any other person; thus came his final decision. Lilly was to be formally adopted by Sasuke, raised as an Uchiha. Thinking on this last thought, Naruto frowned a little. Always, always there was give and take, and of course there had to be one for this situation as well. In order for Sasuke to adopt Lilly, he had to marry within 6 months of her entering his home, and as a result, the once dreamed of love affair had definitely ended. Once Sasuke married the woman from the sand village, Arashi, Naruto in turn married as well, beginning to start his own family. As Naruto leaned back in his chair, he closed his eyes, pushing the hope and longing and grief for the loss of Sasuke away. From now on, it was no longer his story, but the children of the future's story, including Lilly.

* * *

Lilly walked through the streets of Konoha, covered head to toe in her usual baggy sweater and baggy pants ensemble, along with her hood pulled all the way up. Walking along the street, many vendors gave her a questioning look, which made Lilly smile. She loved the anonymity of being able to walk down the street and have few people recognize her. Hell! Some people couldn't even recognize if she was man or woman under those clothes, and that's just the way she liked it.

Finally reaching her destination, Lilly pushed her thick glasses up her nose, opening the door. As if she had a target on her, a small blonde jet launched itself at her, clinging to her leg. "Lilly!!" the little boy shrieked as he nuzzled her leg. "Where have you been, papa's upstairs waiting for you." Lilly glared down at the little boy. "Well I would go if you would get off of me!" The young boy glared up at her and stuck out his tongue, "Fine" he stated stomping away. Lilly just had to smile at the retreating figure; he looked so much like his father.

Finally it was time for Lilly to get down to business; she knew Naruto hadn't called her here for no reason. Lilly sighed heavily passing the ANBU who merely eyed her wearily; it was her birthday in 2 days, and not just any birthday, her sixteenth birthday. Already her father was making a mess of the house, trying to set it up "secretly" to give her a surprise birthday bash. Unfortunately, Lilly knew it wouldn't be much of a bash since she virtually had no friends, well, except for one; and she knew that most of the people at this party would be her parents' friends, and she cringed to think of Rock Lee getting smashed.

Finally reaching the Hokage's door, another but larger blonde jet pelted itself at her, wrestling her playfully until she couldn't breathe. "Naruto!" Lilly stated with a laugh as the older man stopped and pulled her into a hug. Naruto smirked at her. "What took you so long? I know how anal your father can get about you being on time for _everything._ Of course he would, since he is Mr. _Perfect_, or so he would like to fool people, I mean…"Lilly was glad the blonde had begun his rant; he could not see her stifled laughter into her jacket. Lilly cast a glance at Naruto, who was like a father to her, not only figuratively, but also literally, a fact known to only a few in Konoha. Lilly's official name was Lilly Uchiha-Uzumaki, and though she had only used Sasuke's surname, Naruto never let her forget he was her father too. And in this made it painfully clear about he and Sasuke's _true_ relationship, at least what Lilly assumed it could have been at one time. A smirk graced itself on Lilly's feature for an instant before Lilly decided to put a halt to Naruto's musings.

"Sasuke was busy 'cleaning' the house for 'guest' that would be coming to stay with us in two days time. He needed my help to pick out colors for his 'guest' stay, since he couldn't have them over in a colorless house." At this Naruto gave her a questioning glance. "Sasuke's having over…guest? But it's your birthday weekend Lilly!" Out of nowhere a flying object hit him squarely in the head.

"Exactly, the 'guest' is going to be us!" a pink haired woman said lightly. Lilly grinned up at Sakura, finally getting up to give her a hug. "Men" Sakura whispered softly in her ear, then stood and projected her voice. "Listen Naruto, Lilly is going to be a young lady soon, and she needs to go back home and prepare her wardrobe." At this Naruto and Lilly snorted, they all knew she wasn't planning anything special. Sakura gave them both a glare. "Anyways, Lilly needs to be getting home before it gets too late."

Naruto nodded in agreement and walked all the way down the steps with Sakura and Lilly in tow, plucking up his son Minato on the way down. "Tell your father we said hi!" Sakura beamed, and Lilly smiled as she noted Naruto muttered something about 'Teme' and 'Unworthy'. Finally Lilly was set to walking back to her and Sasuke's modest apartment. Since her mother Arashi's untimely death, they felt no need to live in a big house, or bear the grief of staying. It was when Lilly was most concentrated on these thoughts when she saw him, looking as if for the entire world he were going to talk an elderly woman out of her pants. Silently, she slipped over to his side, "Ruki Sarutobi, where are your manners?"

TBC, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

This one gets a little graphic. It will from now on folks, just forewarning you.

* * *

Ruki glanced over at Lilly, narrowing his eyes. "I am being most respectful to this here wonderful lady" he stated. Lilly rolled her eyes, pulling him aside. "What are you up too?" Ruki looked over Lilly's shoulder, smiling at the older lady, and then turned back to her. "Alright, so I am trying to talk her into letting me get free batch of roses."Lilly raised an eyebrow at him, and then just shook her head. "They're for her, aren't they?" she asked with a shrug. Ruki had the grace to blush, but everyone knew he was completely enamored of Konohamaru's teammate Moegi. Lilly just shook her head; it was also well known that she seemed to have her eyes solely for Udon, but instead of relaying this to Ruki, she merely gave him some money to go buy the roses. Ruki's face split as he pulled her into an aching hug, then went back to the old lady paying her for them.

"Lilly, I must repay you. Let me walk you home." Lilly didn't give a reply, merely sighed and allowed him the opportunity to walk her. Lilly had always dreamed of walking this way with Ruki, but the more he continued on about Moegi, the more she wished Kakashi had taught her 1000 years of pain technique. Finally, she could endure no more. "Ruki, why are you being so obsessive? First of all, you are 19, second of all, she is on the same team as your cousin, and third…" Lilly cut herself off at that, she was about to give her true motives away on that subject. Ruki looked hurt. "What does age have to do with it?" he asked with puppy dog eyes, suddenly his face lit up. "Speaking of ages, your birthday is coming up, isn't it?"

Lilly smiled at him. "So you remembered after all? I didn't think you would take notice between your obsession with Moegi and with being an ANBU." Though the statement would seem funny to anyone else in Konoha, it was not when applied to Lilly. It was common knowledge in Konoha that Lilly was Sasuke's daughter, yet no one could understand why she would have no powers whatsoever; Lilly gave a cynical laugh as she thought of the irony of her life. Ever since she was young, everyone kept a mile radius distance from her because she was the traitor's get and just _had _to be all powerful and planning maniacal revenge on Konoha. Then, by the time it became clear she had no such powers, people _still _avoided her because they considered it a curse brought on Sasuke by the God's.

Ruki cleared his throat, and Lilly's eyes widened as she saw the door to her apartment straight ahead; a blush rose on her far skin, how embarrassing to be wallowing in misery in front of the one person you don't. Coughing slightly, Lilly turned to Ruki. "Thanks for the walk home." Ruki laughed lightly at her, "No problem, thanks for the money, I'll owe you when Moegi and I…Bye" Ruki's eyes widened as he sped away at seeing her glare at him. Sighing heavily Lilly entered the living room to see Sasuke curled up on the couch reading.

"Lilly, how was it?" Sasuke asked smiling at her. Lilly's eyes watered slightly, Sasuke was beautiful, and she wished more people could see the smile he had just bestowed on her. It would make them change their minds about him quickly.

Grabbing a sandwich her father made for dinner off of the counter, Lilly answered with her mouth full. "Same as usual. Oh, and Sakura confirmed they will be coming over in two days…for your guest." Sasuke blushed slightly, and then his eyes narrowed. Lilly didn't hide the grin as she made her way to her room. "Gonna go shower pops, be out in a minute." Lilly went into her gloriously bedecked bedroom which she kept messy and grabbed some clothes to go shower in before shoveling down her sandwich.

Once safe inside the bathroom, Lilly began the ritual she kept secret from everybody, which included her father. Taking off her clothes one by one, she let the smooth pale skin surface in the mirror until finally she was stark naked. Undoing the scrunchie in her hair, she let it fall down her back, a luxurious blanket of twilight. Staring at herself for a moment, she thought of Ruki seeing her like this, and her pulse raced. Finally, she turned to look the back of her neck, and there, as if a living thing, was a tattoo. It was ornate in design, it showed a cross with several linked chains around it, and there was only one more link to go before it was finished. If Lilly had gotten a tattoo, she wouldn't hide it from her parents; she sometimes enjoyed invoking their anger. But no, it was not she who had done it. Ever since her 15th birthday, she had watched it grow, the design etching herself in her skin. Instinctively, Lilly knew it would be complete in 2 days time, but she had no clue what would happen when it did. Taking her mind away from that thought, Lilly stepped into the shower, hoping to wash all thoughts away. Finally ready for bed, Lilly said goodnight to Sasuke and got in, and then she dreamed.

* * *

_In Lilly's dream, there was a beautiful garden, and there in it sat a man, Lilly couldn't identify him. She stepped lightly towards him, his very presence calling her to him. The man wore a black tux, while she herself was in a black dress, coming up to the neck in the front but cut low in the back, allowing one to see the intricate mark on her neck. She sat next to the man, and though he had no face, his smile drew her closer. The man wrapped an arm around her waist drawing her closer and putting his lips against hers. Lilly gasped at the ache and moisture that began between her thighs, and pressed closer into the kiss. The man pulled her so tight she was in his lap, and she hissed as she felt his nails dig into her back, not exactly out of pain. Suddenly, a strong desire, stronger than the one pulling between her legs rose up. Lilly was suddenly _very _aware of the man's neck, throbbing with life, and before shock could take over bit into his neck, drinking the metallic fluid as if to sustain her. She didn't stop until she saw his body drop on the floor, his one arm still draped around her cold from death. And then she awoke._

TBC


End file.
